My letter
by Chanel Baby
Summary: 'Ok writes and letter and misspells A LOT of words. So Neytiri helps her. NOTE: did not like the other chapter so it's now put back as a one-shot


_**Hi, this is just a little short one-shot. It's set a little after the Avatar movie so don't get to confused if you're reading my other story. Basically 'Ok is practicing her English by writing a letter. Neytiri reads it and fixes the mistakes she made and 'Ok rewrites it. NOTE: If you can read the first letter, move on to the second. If you can read the second, move on to the third. And if you can't read the third letter, go back to kindergarten. Oh and another thing, when there are italics, it's because 'Ok was being talked to/ she was talking to them. **_

_**'Ok's first letter. **_

Kaltxì. Ma namme is 'Ok Te Tskaha Neytiri'ite. Es-cuse ma Engliesh. Im sti-ll lerning for ma stepfater. I m sevn years old and u-sally speek Na'vi.

-_'Ok, what are you doing?_

Tat is Mommy. She speeks Engliesh better than me. Her name iez Neytiri. Ma daddy iez Jhakesully. Hes not ma real daddy touw.

-_I am practicing my English._

Mommy likesh to teach me eveythin I know. Daddy likesh to help ma Engliesh. He iez ta leader of our clan an Mommy iez Tsahìk. Mommy an Daddy hav been mated for tiree monts. I nevr had a daddy befor, but I like it. He iez nice to me an Mommy. Mommy cals me 'Sweetie' ohr 'Sweetheart' ohr 'Honey' ohr 'Baby'. I like ta nammes wen she cals me tem, but she iez ta ony one allowd. Daddy tied to cal me tem onc but I got kinda mad. Ma ucul Norm teachs me Engliesh somtimes. He iez nice to.

I dont like ma haar in braeds but I do hav a feew. I aso hav a skar on ma hed. Itez long an siny. It dosnt hurt tat mucsh but I dont wan peple toching it.

-_Sweetie, do you need any help?_

-_No thank you, Mommy._

See, Mommy likesh to help me. Sometimes I dont like it, but I sti-ll lov her.

-_Are you sure?_

_-When I'm done you can read it._

_-Okay._

Daddy teachs ta oter children to somtimes. Non of tem ar clos frends so I get kinda sad. Mommy an Daddy say Im shy. I like to be caried and tikled. Mommy an Daddy do both wich maks me hapy.

I lov ma Mommy an Daddy an tey lov me. Im hapy tey ar ma Mommy an Daddy.

-_Okay, Mommy, I'm done._

_- (Neytiri walks to her and reads the paper)_

_-Did I spell the words right._

_- (Neytiri looks at her sympathetically) Not really, Honey. Here…do you want me to redo it?_

_-Yes please._

_-Alright (starts writing on another piece of paper) Okay here…_

_- ('Ok reads it)_

_**Neytiri corrections:**_

Kaltxì. Ma namme My name is 'Ok Te Tskaha Neytiri'ite. Es-cuse ma Engliesh. Im sti-ll lerning for ma stepfater. I m sevn years old and u-sally speek Na'vi. Excuse my English, I'm still learning for my stepfather. I am seven years old and usually speak Na'vi.

Tat That is Mommy. She speeks Engliesh better than me. Her name iez Neytiri. Ma daddy iez Jhakesully. Hes not ma real daddy touw. She speaks English better than me. Her name is Neytiri. My daddy is Jake Sully. He's not my real daddy though.

Mommy likesh likes to teach me eveythin everything I know. Daddy likesh to help ma Engliesh. Daddy likes to help my English. He iez ta is the leader of our clan an and Mommy iez is Tsahìk. Mommy an and Daddy hav have been mated for tiree monts three months. I nevr never had a daddy befor, before but I like it. He iez is nice to me an and Mommy. Mommy cals calls me 'Sweetie' ohr or 'Sweetheart' ohr or 'Honey' ohr or 'Baby'. I like ta nammes wen the names when she cals calls me tem them, but she iez ta ony is the only one allowd allowed. Daddy tied tried to cal call me tem onc them once but I got kinda kind of mad. Ma ucul Norm teachs me Engliesh somtimes. He iez nice to. My uncle Norm teaches me English sometimes. He is nice to.

I dont don't like ma haar my hair in braeds braids but I do hav have a feew few. I aso hav a skar on ma hed. Itez long an siny. It dosnt hurt tat mucsh but I dont wan peple toching it. I also have a scar on my head. It's long and shiny. It doesn't hurt that much but I don't want people touching it.

See, Mommy likesh likes to help me. Sometimes I dont like it, but I sti-ll lov her. Sometimes I don't like it but I still love her.

Daddy teachs ta oter children to somtimes. Daddy teaches the other children to sometimes. Non of tem ar clos frends so I get kinda sad. None of them are close friends so I get kind of sad. Mommy anand Daddy say Im I'm shy. I like to be caried carried and tikled tickled. Mommy an and Daddy do both wich maks which makes me hapy happy.

I lov love ma my Mommy an and Daddy an tey lov and they love me. Im hapy tey ar ma Mommy an Daddy. I'm happy they are my Mommy and Daddy.

_**'Ok's letter redone:**_

Kaltxì. My name is 'Ok Te Tskaha Neytiri'ite. Excuse my English, I'm still learning for my stepfather. I am seven years old and usually speak Na'vi.

That is Mommy. She speaks English better than me. Her name is Neytiri. My daddy is Jake Sully. He's not my real daddy though.

Mommy likes to teach me everything I know. Daddy likes to help my English. He is the leader of our clan and Mommy is Tsahìk. Mommy and Daddy have been mated for three months. I never had a daddy before but I like it. He is nice to me and Mommy. Mommy calls me 'Sweetie' or 'Sweetheart' or 'Honey' or 'Baby'. I like the names when she calls me them, but she is the only one allowed. Daddy tried to call me them once but I got kind of mad. My uncle Norm teaches me English sometimes. He is nice to.

I don't like my hair in braids but I do have a few. I also have a scar on my head. It's long and shiny. It doesn't hurt that much but I don't want people touching it.

See, Mommy likes to help me. Sometimes I don't like it but I still love her.

Daddy teaches the other children to sometimes. None of them are close friends so I get kind of sad. Mommy and Daddy say I'm shy. I like to be carried and tickled. Mommy and Daddy do both which makes me happy.

I love my Mommy and Daddy and they love me. I'm happy they are my Mommy and Daddy.

_-Thank you, Mommy._

_-You're welcome. (Kisses her cheek)_


End file.
